The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a procedure for image construction based on data that is limited or incomplete.
Conventional imaging systems are utilized for a wide variety of purposes. For example, X-ray imaging systems are frequently utilized for medical, security, and manufacturing processes. Such systems may be employed to produce images that can be utilized for various decision-making procedures, such as medical diagnosis, threat detection, quality control, and so forth. However, proper decision-making may be negatively impacted by incomplete or distorted images. For example, conventional imaging systems often provide images with streaking artifacts, which can considerably degrade image quality for further utilization of the images in a decision-making process.
Tomography is an imaging technique that essentially images in sections or by sectioning. Tomography may include imaging by rotating or translating a radiation source and one or more associated detectors such that differing views of an object may be obtained. Alternately, the object to be imaged can be scanned past stationary source(s) and detector(s). As an example, X-ray tomography is an imaging method in which one or both of an X-ray tube and a detector are rotated or translated relative to a feature that is being imaged to obtain projection images of the feature from different angular positions. The projection images provided by the X-ray tube and detector from other angles may be utilized and combined to define a three-dimensional volume or otherwise provide a three-dimensional context. Such projection images may be referred to herein as views. It should be noted that it may be desirable to limit the number of views obtained by a particular imaging system to limit exposure to X-rays, limit expenses, and conserve time. For example, security systems such as airport baggage scanners may benefit from relatively rapid operation obtained by utilizing a limited number of views. However, it is now recognized that when a limited number of views are available image quality frequently suffers.
Conventional methods and systems for addressing image degradation such as that discussed above may be excessively expensive or overly time consuming for implementation in the desired areas of use. Accordingly, it is now recognized that it is desirable to provide an imaging system and procedure that reduces, eliminates, and/or reduces the impact of image distortions generated by limited numbers of views.